Like A Shooting Star
by Litanya
Summary: Sakura was separated from her family in a car accident when she was 3 years old. Will she ever find them again, or will she have forgotten her past? S+S, E+T **COMPLETED**
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of these characters except for Lu Azuma, Mr. Jonathon and Mrs. Taryn Hoay and Alice. The lullaby that Nadeshiko sings to Sakura is also mine as I wrote it. Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A little girl of about 3 years of age was in the car, talking to her mother who was driving.  
  
"Sakura, don't pull too hard on that chain or you'll break it and Touya will be upset. After all, he did give it to you for your birthday," Nadeshiko scolded as the girl pulled on her locket.  
  
"But mummy, it's so nice. And Touya would want me to play with it," Sakura said, happily pulling at the locket to open it again. Inside was a picture of her family and her best friend Tomoyo's family all together.  
  
"You don't want to break it the first day that you have though, do you? If you break it then you can never play with it again," Nadeshiko reminded her daughter gently as she drove, trying to persuade her daughter for the 10th time since they had left the house not to play with her locket.  
  
"I suppose," Sakura stopped playing with it and shut the locket, "When are we going to get there mummy?"  
  
"Soon, Sakura, we're almost there," her mother answered.  
  
"Will you sing me that lullaby you always sing?" Sakura was sleepy and she wanted to sleep.  
  
"Alright, my little Cherry blossom," Nadeshiko replied and she began to sing.  
  
"When you're lonely, girl don't you see? I'll be here beside you, but you can't see me When you're sad and lonely too Like a shooting star I'll come to you."  
  
She glanced down quickly and saw that her daughter was asleep. She smiled and looked up. She had only glanced down for a second, but out of nowhere a car had appeared that was going fast on the wrong side of the road. She quickly turned the wheel to avoid the car, but her car went straight over the side of the road and the other car, which had also swerved to avoid being hit, slammed straight into it. Nadeshiko's car was pushed into the water, and no one noticed as a little body fell out of the car and floated on its back down with the current, unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fujitaka and Touya were putting some food in the oven to cook when the phone rang.  
  
"Just put this in son, and then wait for me. I'll go get the phone," Fujitaka told his son as he headed for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto Fujitaka speaking," he spoke into the phone as he answered it.  
  
"Hello, Kinomoto Fujitaka, this is Lu Azuma of the police department," a male voice came through the phone and Fujitaka felt his heart sink, "I'm calling to inform you that your wife has been taken to hospital in a serious condition after a bad car accident." Fujitaka felt his heart drop to the floor.  
  
"Is she going to be okay," he asked, trying to keep the worry and sadness out of his voice because Touya had come and was listening.  
  
"She is in a very serious condition at the moment, the car slammed into her side of the car, where she was sitting," the voice sounded sad at delivering such news, "I'm really sorry, but that's all I can help you with."  
  
"Wait! What about my daughter?" Fujitaka asked, hoping that she would tell him that Sakura was okay.  
  
"Daughter?" the voice sounded confused, "What about your daughter? I don't understand."  
  
"My daughter was in the car with my wife. Do you know if she is okay?" Fujitaka desperately needed the man to tell him that his daughter was okay, then he could go to the hospital to see them.  
  
"There was nobody else in the car when it was found. There was a seat that a small child would sit in, but otherwise there was nothing. That half of the car was submerged in water, so the child could have been pulled by the current, but if she was in that seat, I would think that she had drowned. I'm really sorry," the voice now seemed to be filled with pity as it told him this last bit of news.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, I'll go see my wife now. If you find anything about my daughter, please tell me," Fujitaka's voice sounded husky, as if he was just about to cry.  
  
"I will and I'm sorry that this has happened. I hope that your wife gets better and that we find your daughter," the man wished him and then hung up.  
  
"What's the matter dad?" Touya asked his father as Fujitaka began to cry.  
  
"We're going to the hospital Touya, so go get ready quickly," his father told him through his tears.  
  
"But what about Sakura and Mum? Do they know to go the hospital?" Fujitaka looked down at his 10 year old son and almost burst into tears again.  
  
"Don't worry Touya, your mother's already there," he couldn't tell him about Sakura, he'd tell him at the hospital. Touya raced to get ready and soon they were heading for the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Hoay were walking down the bank of the river, mourning the recent loss of their 3 year old daughter Alice. Mrs. Hoay was crying as she thought of her sweet daughter. She could still vividly remember Alice's honey coloured hair and her sparkling dark green eyes that were full of mischief. They were strolling along quietly when Mr. Hoay saw something floating in the river.  
  
"What's that?" he asked his wife, pointing to it, "It looks like a child."  
  
"It is a child!" Taryn Hoay exclaimed to her husband and they ran to the edge of the river. Jonathon Hoay waded up to where the little girl lay unconscious, her clothing hooked onto a tree branch that was sticking out of the water. It was a good thing that it had been there, or the girl would have surely hit her head on the rocks further down the river.  
  
"Quickly Jon, get her to the house before she catches pneumonia or something," Taryn commanded and they rushed down the bank of the river to their house. As soon as they got there they put the unconscious girl into the nearest bed they could find and Taryn went quickly to start boiling some water. Jonathon went over to the heater and switched it on as high as it could go to warm the room and the girl. This done he rushed to help his wife with the water and hot water bottles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Fujitaka and Touya reached the hospital, they asked for directions to Nadeshiko's room. Upon arriving at the room they were directed to, they found Nadeshiko still unconscious. Touya raced to the side of the bed and held his mother's hand.  
  
"You didn't tell me that mum was the one IN hospital," he accused his dad, "where's Sakura?" Fujitaka sighed at his son's question.  
  
"They don't know where Sakura is; they didn't find her. They were in a car crash on the way to your grandfather's house and they crashed somewhere near water, so the police said. They think that your sister was dragged away by the current and- and they think that- that she d-drowned," suddenly he couldn't hold his tears in anymore at the sight of his son's face and they both broke down and cried, hoping against all hope that the little girl that they all loved was still alive.  
  
End Of Chapter One.  
  
Well, what do you think of this story? I know it's a bit sad, but I had to make it this way. Don't worry, there will be S+S, though it's not apparent yet in the story, as this is basically an introduction to the story. Please read and then tell me what you think!!!! Review Peoples!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Where Is She?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story except for Alice, Mr. Jonathon Hoay and Mrs. Taryn Hoay. Cardcaptors does NOT belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. Oh, and Nadeshiko is alive in this story. Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Nadeshiko finally became conscious again, it was the next day. There was still no sign of Sakura and the police had almost given up any hope of finding the poor 3 year old girl. Fujitaka had been silent the whole time, already grieving as if his daughter was dead. Touya on the other hand, refused to believe that Sakura was dead and instead he blamed himself for somehow misplacing her. He was almost confident that his little sister was going to walk through the door any second. When Nadeshiko first stirred, life seemed to come into Fujitaka for the first time since he had heard about the accident. He squeezed her hand gently and Touya grabbed her other hand.  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked softly, trying to determine whether she was conscious and could hear him.  
  
"Mum?" Touya echoed his father, wanting desperately for his mother to wake and Sakura to come back so they could all be a family together again. Nadeshiko slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.  
  
"Wh-what happened? Why am I here?" she asked, looking around the room with a dazed expression.  
  
"Hey honey, you're finally awake! Thank God you're all right!" Fujitaka exclaimed and he leaned over and hugged his wife. He was a bit happier than he had been before, but there was still a tiny spot of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Mummy!" Touya cried as he rushed to join the family hug, "all we need now is Sakura to walk through the door and I'll be happy for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Where is Sakura? I was with her and then I don't know what happened. Do you know what happened to me?" Nadeshiko asked, looking at her husband for the answers.  
  
"Well, on your way to your father's house, there was an accident. A car somehow crashed into the side of your car, right where you were sitting. S- Sakura's seatbelt r-ripped and since the car was half-submerged in water, th-they think that she-she was p-pulled down the river with the current and th-they think she d-drowned," just remembering that made Fujitaka really upset and Touya watched as his mother's face turned to a deathly white.  
  
"This is all my fault! I looked away from the road for a second and when I looked up, there was a car speeding along towards me on my side of the road. I swerved to avoid it but the other car turned too and it somehow collided with us. I remember hearing a ripping sound before I went unconscious, but I didn't know that it was her belt! This is all my fault!" she cried and then she burst out into tears.  
  
"Don't worry mummy, I know that she's okay, I just know it! And it wasn't your fault that some people don't know which side of the road to drive on!" Touya declared, believing every word that he said, "Sakura won't give up! She'll come back to us."  
  
"We'll pray and pray for that," Fujitaka wished fervently as they all hugged again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Sakura woke up after being unconscious for 3 days, she found a woman sitting on the end of the bed watching her.  
  
"Who- who are you? Um. where am I? And. who am I?" she asked, sitting up slowly and staring around the room with fear apparent in her emerald eyes. The woman looked amazed for a moment before answering.  
  
"Your name is Alice, my dear, and I'm your mother, remember? This is your room, where you play all the time. You were playing near the river when a big dog knocked you into the water and you hit your head on a rock. You must have lost your memory when you hit it," the woman explained, "your full name is Alice Melissa Hoay." A man walked into the room.  
  
"Can I talk with you a minute?" he asked Mrs. Hoay (or Taryn.)  
  
"All right, I'll be back in a minute honey," she told Sakura (if I call her Alice it would get confusing, so I'll call her Sakura the whole time.) as she walked to the door. Sakura just nodded and lay back down to go to sleep again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside, a very confused Jonathon was confronting his wife.  
  
"Taryn, why did you say that her name was Alice and that she was our daughter? Alice is dead and gone, we have to realize that! Why did you say that?" he asked, pacing up and down the hallway.  
  
"She looks exactly like Alice, except her eyes are just a bit lighter. She could have passed for Alice's twin sister. I think that she may have been a sign from God! She has no memory, we don't know her family and since she looked like she had had a hard knock on the head, maybe she was in that car accident that was on the radio the other day. Her family might be dead for all we know! She'll be better off if she stays here. Plus, we could use her company," Taryn replied, watching her husband wearily, "we could have Alice with us again! She looks like her, her voice is the same and she has the same sort of innocence about her as our sweet little daughter did. Please say that we can keep her and tell no one about it. After all, no one knows yet that Alice is dead except the doctors at the hospital. We can just tell them that we adopted and that her name was Alice."  
  
"I know that you miss our daughter and I agree that I miss her too," Jonathon replied. He took a moment to think, "you know, you could be right. It would be really good to have a daughter again. Um. okay, we can keep her as our daughter and hopefully no one will know. I just hope that we are doing the right thing."  
  
"Don't worry, we are. She's going to love it here!" Taryn exclaimed happily and she and her husband went back to the room where Sakura was now happily sleeping.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
7 YEARS LATER.  
  
A tall girl of about 10 years of age was hugging her best friend Zach goodbye.  
  
"Please don't cry Alice, I will see you again," the boy told her as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "Mum and dad say that you're allowed to come and stay in the holidays. Don't worry, we'll be friends forever and we'll never forget each other. If you need my help or just need to talk, all you have to do is phone and I'll try to help as much as I can. Please don't cry!"  
  
"I don't want to go to Tomoeda Zach, it's too far away from you guys! I bet you that they're not as nice as you! I know that I can phone, but it won't be the same. I want to stay with you guys, please make sure that I write or phone, and please write or phone back! Well, they're calling me, so I've got to go. I'll miss you Zach!" Sakura (or "Alice") called as the tears kept running down her face. She ran and got in the car before turning back to Zach and waving madly. The car pulled out of the drive and they left the place where Sakura had spent most of her life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Kinomoto house nothing has really changed much, except for the fact that Sakura was missing and Touya was older. Touya was now 17 and in his last year of high school. He would turn 18 really soon and he was looking forward to the year. Even though it had been 7 years since he had last seen his baby sister, he still believed that she was alive and that she was even now trying to come home. His parents didn't believe that though, and they had had a funeral for little Sakura about a month after she had disappeared. They had buried an empty coffin as the police had never found her small 3 year old body. Touya was doing some studying in his room with his friend Yukito, but for some reason he couldn't get his missing sister off his mind. He was sitting on the window sill and was staring out of the window when a car drove past. In the back seat of the car was a girl who looked to be 10 years old. She had honey-coloured hair and as he watched she looked out of the window and up at the sky. Touya was so shocked that he dropped all of his books onto the floor. Yukito jumped and looked up, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"If you're done studying you don't need to drop all your books Touya," he said as he stared at the mass of books on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki, it's just that I-I thought that I just saw my-my sister," Touya was still too shocked to move. He was staring at the spot where he had seen her face, with her sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"Your sister, as I recall, died 7 years ago Touya. She's not coming back! You're just going to keep on hoping that she comes back and then when she doesn't it'll hurt more than if you had accepted her death back when she died. Sakura is not coming back, no matter how much you want her to. Please just remember her as she was and stop hoping for her to come as you'll only get more disappointed as time goes on," Yuki told his friend, coming over and looking out of the window.  
  
"But if I give up on her, who'll keep on believing in her? What if she happens to move somewhere near here and we never think it's her because we've given up hope? Somebody has to hope for her to come home and since no one else is, I guess I'll have to be the one hoping," Touya replied sadly, only then realizing that the car had turned into the empty house that was just down the street, "anyway, I'm going to greet our new neighbors."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura was driving past a pleasant looking yellow house when she noticed a dark haired, brown eyed boy who looked older than her staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Touya," she whispered to herself, "who's Touya? How did I know that guy's name?" she was really confused as they turned into the house that they were now going to call home.  
  
End Of Chapter 2  
  
This is probably going to be a short fic, but I'm writing it because I felt inspired to write it. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday on any of my stories, but I was at a friend's place all day yesterday and I only left their place at 2:00 today, then I went and saw Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I don't know why I'm telling people this, but I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I promise that I'll try to update at least 2 stories tomorrow, I promise!!!! Now, please read this and please REVIEW!!!!!! And tell me what you think. I don't care if you say that you hate it, as long as you review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Welcome To Tomoeda

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptors or any of the characters in this story except for Alice, Zach, Taryn Hoay and Jonathon Hoay. Please don't sue. Author's Note: Syaoran has lived in Tomoeda all his life in this story and Nadeshiko is still alive.  
  
Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When she got out of the car, she was still confused.  
  
'This house used to belong to Rika and her family. We used to play together all the time. Wait a minute, how do I know that? I've in Gerada all my life, how do I know who this house belonged to? How could Rika and I play together all the time if she lived here and I lived back in Gerada?'  
  
"Alice sweetie, come and meet one of our new neighbors. This is Touya; he lives just up the road. Touya, this is our daughter Alice. She's 10 years old. Alice, come and say hi," Taryn called and Alice walked obediently to the boy and shook his hand, even though she was still surprised.  
  
"Nice to meet you Touya," she said, wishing she was back at her old house with Zach.  
  
"Nice to meet you Saku- I mean Alice. I'm sorry, I almost called you Sakura. I would have had a sister who was your age now, but we don't know where she is. She would look a lot like you; she has emerald eyes and honey- coloured hair too. Sadly everyone believes that she died when she was 3. She and my mother were in a car accident near the river and the police believe that she was dragged by the river's current and she drowned. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling this to you, welcome to Tomoeda. I hope you enjoy your time here," Touya's eyes had a tiny spot of sadness in them and Sakura (Alice) knew that that he had cared deeply for his sister. He walked away and she could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Alice, we'd better start setting our things up," Jonathon told her and they all moved into the house and began to unpack their things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Touya walked back to his house quickly and went straight to his room. Yuki had left to go to work and so he was alone. He went to his window and sat again, trying to think properly. When he had talked to the little girl, Alice she had been called, he had felt that he knew her. Her presence seemed to be familiar to him, as if he had known her before. The only girl he had ever met before that had had emerald eyes was his little sister, and she would be 10 now. The worst thing about that girl was that she had a locket around her throat, a locket that looked like the exact copy of the one that he had given to Sakura the day that she had died.  
  
'Touya, what are you thinking? That can't be your sister, just because she looks like her, doesn't mean that it is. The Hoays seem to be nice; they wouldn't steal a little girl from her family. She obviously is their daughter. Yuki's right; you are hoping too much. You should just accept the fact that Sakura is dead and can't come back. Just except that, it must be the truth or she would have come back by now,' Touya finally accepted his sister's death, tears rolling down his face. A little part of him didn't accept it, but he did mostly, so he stopped thinking about her coming home, unaware that she was only a few meters away from him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura was confused.  
  
'Why do I keep getting all these flashbacks every time I look around here? I've never been here before and yet I remember playing in this house with Rika. We were very young, about 2, but I still remember. I must be imagining things; I don't know for sure that Rika had lived there; I might just be making it up. Then why did I know Touya's name? Oh, I'm so confused! Why is this happening to me?' she kept on thinking this over and over to herself, but she couldn't find any answers. She decided to go downstairs and talk to her "parents" about it.  
  
"Mother, have you ever had the feeling that you know a place really well, even if you've never been there?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the couch next to Taryn, "I mean that you know the name of a person and you seem to have memories of playing in the place that you've never been to?"  
  
"What do you mean? Have you got that feeling about Tomoeda?" Taryn was worried that Sakura might actually be from this town and by being here her memories from when she was younger might come back.  
  
"Yeah, it's strange. You know our neighbor Touya that came here before and introduced himself? I saw him through the car window when we were driving and I somehow knew that his name was Touya. I keep on thinking that this house used to belong to Rika and we used to play here all the time when we were about 2. I don't know how I can remember when I was only 2 years old, but for some reason being here reminds me. But I couldn't have played here with Rika then because I've never been here before. It's strange, isn't it?" Sakura was sure that Taryn would be able to help her, so she poured out all of her troubles.  
  
"Maybe you have psychic powers or something. It does happen; some people have those types of powers. Maybe that's how you knew that guy's name. As for playing with that girl, you did have a friend Rika, but she moved away. Their house looked a lot like this one and so maybe you are remembering their house," Taryn suggested, hoping that Sakura would buy what she was saying. She had never had a friend called Rika, or not that Taryn knew of. Sakura must have been from this town; Taryn had never found out where she was from. She and Jonathon had tried to open the locket that they had found around her neck, but it seemed like it was stuck tight. They had also been unable to take it from her. It was like someone had used magic to make sure that the locket stayed on.  
  
"Psychic powers? Is there such a thing?" Sakura really wanted to believe Taryn, but she found that she couldn't for some reason. She was fingering her locket that she couldn't open because it was broken. She had tried and tried to open it, but it still wouldn't open.  
  
"Of course there is! Only some people get them and not necessarily from their family, but maybe you have them. You never know who could have these powers, so you could be one of them. I can assure you though, that you have never been here before, never."  
  
"Thanks mother. Anyway, I'd better go to bed now, it's late. I'll see you in the morning," Sakura still didn't know what to believe, but she was at least a bit less confused. She walked through the passages leading to her room, still thinking about what Taryn had said. She was still thinking about it when she went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran was lying on his bed trying to get to sleep. For some reason he kept on having the same flashback of when he was two years old.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Two small children, a 2 year old girl and a 3 year old boy (A month older), were playing in the park.  
  
"I'm so excited Syaoran! It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm going to go see my grandfather!" the little girl exclaimed to the boy as she tried to make a sand castle. They were sitting in the sand pit and the girl's brother and the boy's sister was watching them.  
  
"That's good Sakura! Are you going to get a heap of presents?" Syaoran quickly stopped her sand castle from falling and she smiled at him.  
  
"I hope so! If I do I'll come and show you them okay? I'll come after I see my grandfather," Sakura was happily trying to rebuild her castle so that it wouldn't fall over.  
  
"Cool! You promise?" he took his hand from the castle and it stayed upright.  
  
"Sakura! We've got to go now and help mum with dinner," Sakura's brother came over to collect his sister.  
  
"I promise Syaoran, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved happily to him and then she skipped off with her brother holding her hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow Sakura!" he had called back, looking forward to seeing her again.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
He had never seen the girl again. He had been told that she had drowned after being in a car accident. He didn't know why he thought of the girl so often, but he was sure that she had been his best friend. He still didn't know why he remembered her; after all they had been friends when they were very little and she had died before he had gotten to know her very well, but he always remembered her fondly. His memories of her were his favourite memories, along with those of his family. He cherished these memories and he still wouldn't replace those memories with her for anything.  
  
"Syaoran, are you awake?" his mother called him and he got up from his bed and looked at his clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. He must have fallen asleep after all.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied and he got up to start his day of training, putting his memories away for the day.  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  
I hope you like this chapter as I really don't know if you will. If that made any sense, I'm happy. Anyway, please Review and tell me what you think, or I won't put up the next chapter. I NEED to know what people think so I can adjust the next few chapters. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!! 


	4. A New School

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors or any of the characters in this story except for Taryn, Jonathon, Alice and Zach. The plot of the story also belongs to me, so please don't sue me!!! Oh, and Syaoran has lived in Tomoeda all his life, Nadeshiko is still alive and Eriol is also in Tomoeda and he has also lived there all of his life. "." talking '.' thinking  
  
Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura's alarm clock rang shrilly in the morning at 7:00am, but she didn't stir. Today was the first day at her new school and it looked like she was going to be late.  
  
"ALICE!!!! COME ON, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW!" Taryn called up the stairs as she began to climb them. She knew that it would take a lot of work to wake Sakura up.  
  
"COMING!" Taryn was surprised when Sakura answered and she was even more surprised when she found that Sakura was almost finished getting dressed. Taryn glanced at the clock to make sure that she was thinking that it was the right time, and the clock read 7:15. She had been thinking it was the right time.  
  
"Alice, I'm surprised! You're already up and I didn't have to drag you out of bed. Are you nervous or something?" Sakura just smiled at Taryn's question.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I am nervous. I don't want to make a bad impression on my classmates by being late. I would look like a klutz," Sakura finished brushing her hair and turned calmly to face Taryn, "and besides, I set three alarm clocks." She said that while pointing to her bed where 3 alarm clocks lay.  
  
"Ah, I see. Don't worry Alice, everybody at the school will love you. Just be your happy, cheerful self," Taryn smiled as her adopted daughter spun around in a circle, grabbing her bag and her school hat, "now we'd better go downstairs and eat or you'll never be ready to go." They walked down the stairs together and then chatted while they ate breakfast.  
  
"I've got to go mum, I'll see you later!" Sakura went to the door and put on her roller blades.  
  
"Have fun at school Alice and make a lot of friends!" Taryn called after her, watching her speed along the path, "Good luck!" Sakura sped away from the house and then slowed down to look at the town that she was going live in for at least the next 2 years. She was slowly skating along when she caught up with Touya on his bike.  
  
"Hi Touya!" she called out to him as she skated up beside him, "how are you going?"  
  
"Hi S-Alice! I'm alright. Is it your first day of school here?" Touya still couldn't believe her resemblance to his little sister and it was heightened by the sunlight that was on her.  
  
"Yep! I hope that they will like me; the only school I've been to was one that I started at when I was really little, so I can't remember how to really act when I'm a new student, but I'm sure I'll get it somehow," Sakura was easily matching the speed of his bike and she saw another guy who seemed to be Touya's age waiting for someone.  
  
"Hi Touya! And who are you? My name is Yukito, and I live down the street from here," he said, introducing himself to Sakura, 'gosh she does look like little Sakura did.'  
  
"My name is Alice Hoay. Nice to meet you," Sakura replied and she couldn't help but think that she knew the guy. They went along the street for a while and then they came to Sakura's new school.  
  
"Goodbye Alice, maybe we'll see you later," Yukito told her and they both wished her good luck before they continued on until the high school. Sakura took a big breath as she made her way to the office. She didn't know her way around at all and she was scared that she was going to get lost. Luckily there was a sign that told her where the office was and so she followed the sign to where she had been told to go.  
  
"Um. Hi, my name is Alice Hoay and I'm new here," she said to the receptionist as she walked into the office. The lady looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Alice. I'll make sure that you get to the right class. I'll take you to your teacher," the woman's voice was friendly and Sakura felt most of her nerves melt, but she was still a bit nervous.  
  
"Thank you very much," Sakura said and the receptionist checked something on the computer before she got up and showed Sakura to a teacher.  
  
"Hello Alice, I'm Mr. Terada, your teacher," the man said as the receptionist introduced Sakura to him.  
  
"Hi," she said back, feeling like a fool because she was nervous.  
  
"Come on Alice, you don't need to be nervous. My class is very nice and they will all love you, I'm sure of it! Now come on and we'll go to class," Mr. Terada started to walk down the corridor and Sakura trailed after him, her nerves gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Eriol called out cheerfully. The amber eyed boy didn't answer. Eriol gave up and sat down in his seat, which was behind Syaoran. A girl walked into the room and called out to Eriol.  
  
"Hi Eriol! Did you hear that there's a new student coming into our class?" she asked as she took her seat at the desk one in front and to the left of Syaoran's desk.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! Do you know who the new student is?" Eriol looked at the girl to see her shake her head. Syaoran wasn't really listening to the conversation, he was still replaying the same flashback over and over in his head. He didn't know why he kept on remembering that day, but he couldn't get the girl out of his head for some reason.  
  
"Mr. Terada's coming! Quick, everyone stand up!" someone whispered and they all stood up and became silent. Mr. Terada and a girl which no one had seen before entered the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone, please be seated. Today we have a new student in our class. Everybody this is Alice Hoay and she's new to this town. Please welcome her and Tomoyo, could you please show her around the school. Now Alice, could you please sit there next to Tomoyo and in front of Syaoran," Mt. Terada introduced her quickly and Sakura had kept her head down. Only when he had finished did she quickly look up to see where she was going to sit. Her nerves had returned. When Syaoran saw her look up, he couldn't believe his eyes. The new girl looked exactly like his best friend Sakura would look like if she had lived to be this old. He couldn't believe it and he was too shocked to listen or move as Sakura took her seat in front of him and the lesson began.  
  
End Of Chapter 4  
  
Sorry for it being a long time since I updated, but first I couldn't get onto the site, then I couldn't log in and then I couldn't upload any documents, so I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story and please review!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Another Accident

Author's Note: I do NOT own Cardcaptors or any of the characters in this story except for Alice, Jonathon and Taryn Hoay and Zach. All of the other characters and Cardcaptors all belong to CLAMP and not me. Also, Syaoran and Eriol have lived in Tomoeda all of their lives. Also, Nadeshiko is still alive in this story. "."talking '.'thinking  
  
Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Syaoran was still in shock as the bell rang for lunch. The new girl had the same colour hair and the same happy emerald eyes as his best friend had had so long ago. The only difference between the two was that this girl was older, but Sakura would be older now too. He hated the new girl for reminding him so much of his dead friend. He had been remembering her lately, but not like this. He hoped that "Alice" would leave him alone and he watched as she was surrounded by most of his classmates. It looked like she was going to be popular. He slipped out of the room with his lunch and went and ate his lunch sitting in his favourite Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura was glad when the bell rang for lunch. It meant that they would stop doing maths, her worst subject. After people had gotten out their lunches, a lot of them flocked to see the new girl.  
  
"Hi!" they called out cheerfully and Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed as she found that she knew the names of all the people around her.  
  
"Hi, I have this weird feeling that I know all of you, but I don't know why. I've never been here in my life and yet I know all of your names. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and Meilin," Sakura said these names as she went around the circle and the person who she was naming looked at her in surprise.  
  
"How did you do that? I don't think that I've ever met you before in my life, and yet you know my name! I remember that there was a girl who used to live here that looked like you, but she died in a car accident when she was three. She was one of my good friends, but. are you sure that you've never been here before? You do look a lot like Sakura Kinomoto. And they never found her body, so it's possible that you are her you know," Takashi, or Tak as he was called, was the person who said this.  
  
"I don't think so. I can't really remember anything before I turned three, but my parents told me that I have never been here before. They said that I had a bit of amnesia because a dog pushed me into the river and I hit my head on a rock," Sakura was getting a bit scared. For some reason the name Sakura Kinomoto was very familiar to her, almost as if it was her own name.  
  
"I guess that you can't be her then. It's strange but we all knew her and she was a really great friend to all of us. Anyway, lets go outside, it's such a beautiful day. Hey, where did Syaoran go?" Tomoyo asked, looking around for the boy.  
  
"Probably gone outside already. He's not exactly the friendliest guy in the world," Eriol replied with no hint of sarcasm in his voice, "come on lets go!" Eriol was glad that they had changed the subject, because he knew the true identity of 'Alice Hoay' as he could sense a bit of her aura. Syaoran hadn't been able to sense it because she kept it hidden, but when they had mentioned Sakura's name, her control had slipped a bit and he had known that the girl was Sakura Kinomoto, but she didn't know it yet.  
  
They all walked outside, talking to the people around them. Sakura couldn't help but think that she knew the people who were all around her, but she knew that it was impossible.  
  
'But is it impossible? You know their names before you've supposedly ever met them and when they mentioned that guy Syaoran, you remembered a brown haired, amber eyed boy waving to you in a sandpit. You recognize your house as Rika's and you remember playing there. You never remember what they call you, but you've been having flashbacks like these ever since you came to this town. Are you sure that it's just a coincidence?' these thoughts rushed through her head as they walked outside and she wished that she knew the truth for certain.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Come down from the tree," Eriol called up to an amber eyed boy who was sitting in a tree, staring up into space. The boy just turned around and glared at him. Eriol just laughed.  
  
"You're not very nice you know, you haven't even said hello to the new girl!" Meilin called up and he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"So? I don't want to say hello to the new girl and I don't have to if I don't want to," he replied coldly and he walked away from them and disappeared.  
  
"Don't mind him Alice, he's always like that. He was a lot nicer when he was younger, but then Sakura died and he turned away from all of us. Sakura was his best friend and he worshipped her. It was a long time ago, but he still won't get over it," Tomoyo explained as they all watched him go, "anyway, lets eat our lunch or we'll never finish it before class." They sat down and ate their lunches, chatting about whatever came into their heads until the bell that signaled 5 minutes until classes began rang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once Syaoran had gotten out of their sight, he slowed down and walked back to the classroom. He knew that it would be empty, so he would have time alone.  
  
'That girl, Alice, why does she have to taunt me by looking like her? She even seems to have the same happy attitude that makes everyone who is around her happy. It's not fair, why does God want to taunt me so much? First he took away the girl that I loved when we were so young, then he had to send someone who looks exactly as she would here to taunt me. Wait a minute, did I just say the girl that I loved? No, I must be going crazy or something. Sakura was my best friend, I wasn't in love with her. Or was I? It doesn't matter now. She's gone and now this new girl has come and is so much like Sakura it's not funny. Why did this happen to me?' he sat at his desk with these thoughts repeating themselves in his mind, over and over. They kept on repeating all afternoon and he got in trouble for daydreaming and not paying attention. He hadn't even noticed that class had started. He sighed and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
6 YEARS LATER (sorry to skip ahead so fast, but nothing was going to happen then unless I skipped time.)  
  
Syaoran was still ignoring Sakura, still thinking that she was Alice and she still didn't know her true identity. They were now 16 years old and were now going to the high school.  
  
"Hi Alice! What classes do you have today?" Chiharu asked as she and Naoko came up to Sakura at her locker.  
  
"Hey guys! Um. I have a history class first, then I don't have any more classes today. I have to go to the orthodontist that is in a town that's pretty far from here, so I get the rest of the day off," Sakura replied as she got out her history books, "what about you guys?"  
  
"You're lucky! We have geography first, then maths, then English and then finally we have art. I wish I could miss most of the day," Chiharu complained and then she perked up a bit, "hey, have you got a date for the dance yet? I heard that Eriol asked Tomoyo to go with him, and she said yes! Can you imagine that?"  
  
"Really? That's great! I knew that he liked her, but I wasn't really sure. Tomoyo must be really happy that he asked her, I know she wanted to go with him!" Sakura was really happy for her friend because she knew that Tomoyo deserved to be happy after her father had passed away two years ago, "as for me, I don't have a date yet, and I'm not really looking for one. My friend Zach said that he might come from my old town to take me, but I'm not really sure."  
  
"Ooh, are you sure that he's JUST your friend?" Naoko asked and Sakura blushed.  
  
"Yes, he's just my best friend and nothing more. He's got a girlfriend, one of my other really good friends and they've been going out since I still lived there! Anyway, I don't like him that way, so even if he wasn't taken I wouldn't go out with him," Sakura told them honestly. She loved him as a brother and she was really happy for him that he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Alice. Anyway, there's the bell, so we'd better get going or Mrs. Zerafa is going to crack it at us!" the pair rushed off and Sakura quickly ducked into her classroom before the teacher arrived.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Syaoran, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Meilin was asking him as he stood at his locker, getting his books out.  
  
"For the last time Meilin I'm not going to that stupid dance! I hate dances and so I'm not going!" he glared at her, trying to get her to leave him alone. He was still the same cold and unfriendly guy that he had been 6 years ago, "now leave me alone!"  
  
"But Syaoran-" she stopped as he glared at her and she ran off to her geography class without saying another word.  
  
"I see you're still having that effect on people," came a voice behind him.  
  
"Go away Eriol, I can do what I want. Meilin is annoying and she never leaves me alone," Eriol was basically the only person other than Meilin who was brave enough to talk to Syaoran these days. Syaoran seemed to snap at anyone who talked to him, but Eriol never seemed to care and had taken Syaoran as his best friend.  
  
"I know you can do what you want, but poor Meilin only wants to be your friend. Have you got something against people being friendly or something?" Eriol came and unlocked his locker, which was next to Syaoran's.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care anyway?" Syaoran was in a bad mood because today that 'Alice' girl was in all of his classes.  
  
"I'm your best friend, it's my duty to care when you are rejecting everybody. Besides, I have nothing else to do," Eriol joked, trying to lighten Syaoran up, "let me guess. Today Alice is in all of your classes, am I right? You're only this bad when that happens. What do you have against the girl anyway? You haven't said a word to her for the last 6 years."  
  
"None of your business. Yes, she is in all of my classes today and I hate her guts! Why do I have to be the one in all of her classes?" Syaoran grumbled more to himself than to Eriol. He still couldn't get over the fact that Alice reminded him so much of his little Sakura.  
  
"Because it says so on your timetable. Anyway, at least I'm in your first class," they both closed their lockers at the same time as the bell that told them to go to class went, "so you don't have to face her alone."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Syaoran mumbled as they walked into the classroom and almost bumped into Sakura who had just dashed in there. They sat down in seats that were as far away from Sakura as Syaoran could manage to find and the lesson began.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura was glad when the history lesson finally finished. For some reason she kept on feeling that something bad was going to happen today, and she couldn't shake off the feeling.  
  
"Lucky! Now you get to go home," Tomoyo said as she came up to her, "I've got to get through maths next. Luck me!" Tomoyo opened her locker and almost threw her history books into it.  
  
"Hey, I heard that Eriol asked you to the dance, did he?" Sakura asked, wanting to know if it was true.  
  
"Yeah. He came up to me after school yesterday and he asked me to go with him! He was very nervous about it and he stuttered a lot, but I was so pleased! I said yes straight away and he smiled at me and looked really happy! I'm so excited!" Tomoyo's mood was now a lot happier, "Anyway, I hope you have a good time at your appointment because now I have to go to maths or Mrs. Van will kill me! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll show you what I got this morning for my birthday!" Sakura called after her as the other girl rushed to her classroom. People hadn't forgotten her birthday, they had decorated her locker and sang 'Happy Birthday' to her that morning. She packed her bag and quickly walked home so she would be on time. (The real Alice had had her birthday on the same day as Sakura's birthday, so it actually was Sakura's birthday.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran had a feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon after he walked out of the history class. He had no idea what it was, but he knew that it was going to be bad.  
  
"Why are you so gloomy? I just found out from Tomoyo that Alice is going to the orthodontist, so she won't be any of your classes for the rest of the day," Eriol said, coming up behind him, "does that make you happy?"  
  
"Don't you have the feeling that something bad is going to happen today? Or maybe it's something good and bad. It just feels like something big is going to happen today and I know it!" Syaoran shook his head, trying to get that feeling to go away.  
  
"You know. I have got that feeling too. We'll just have to watch what happens, won't we?" Eriol turned around and walked to his maths class, leaving Syaoran looking after him as if he would be the cause of this good and bad thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura was sitting in the back left hand side seat of the car while her 'parents' sat in the front. They were driving along a long road that was next to the river. For some reason, it made Sakura think of a song, so she sang it.  
  
When you're lonely, girl don't you see? I'll be here beside you, but you can't see me When you're sad and lonely too Like a shooting star I'll come to you  
  
That was the only verse that she could remember, but she knew that there was more to the song than that.  
  
"I've never heard that song before Alice, where did you learn it?" Taryn asked as she drove, "it's very pretty." (I know it isn't but she thinks it's pretty. Oh, and I made up this song, that's why it sucks.)  
  
"I don't know, but driving along this road made me remember it," Sakura had thought that her mother had sung it to her, but by Taryn's reaction, she thought that she must have been wrong. Taryn took a quick glance in the mirror to see Sakura shaking as though she remembered something bad. It was like it was happening all over again. When Taryn looked back at the road a car was heading straight for them, coming the wrong way down the street. Taryn turned the car to avoid it, but the driver of the other car turned to and crashed into Taryn's side of the car, sending Sakura's side into the river. Sakura hit her head hard on the window of the car and everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Touya was walking slowly towards the spot in the road that the accident had taken place when he heard the sound of a collision between two cars. He ran as fast as he could towards where the sound had come from and was amazed at what he saw. At the exact same place that his sister had died, another car crash had taken place. Half of one of the cars was under water, and Touya knew that there were people that were under the water too. He recognized the car to be the Hoay's car, and he knew that both 'Alice' and Mr. Hoay were on the left hand side of the car. He analyzed all this as he ran to the car. He opened the back door to the car and found that the 16 year old was under the water and was unconscious. He quickly and carefully pulled her out of the car so that she wouldn't drown and put her down gently on the grass. It was then he realized that he hadn't called an ambulance or anything. He quickly took out his mobile phone and typed in 000. (The emergency number that Australians use for ambulance, fire brigade and the police.)  
  
"Ambulance please," Touya replied to the question of which service was needed. He answered the questions that they asked him as quickly as he could while he was trying to find a way to get to Mr. Hoay. He couldn't get to him as much as he tried, and he knew that it would be ages before the ambulance and everything else that was needed would arrive.  
  
"Thank you, now please look after the girl. You can't do anything else for the others, but you can help the girl by checking if she's breathing and try to keep her warm. We'll be there as soon as we can." The person on the other end of the phone hung up and Touya walked back to the girl.  
  
'You look so much like my sister and you almost died at the same place she did,' Touya thought sadly as he checked that the girl was breathing and was warm. With that done he noticed her locket so he picked up the picture part of it. As soon as he touched it, it felt familiar to him, like he had used magic on it. Suddenly having an idea, Touya pressed the little locket in a way that he had devised to make it open. He had taught Sakura the way to open it so that only she and he could open the locket. The locket opened this way and inside was a picture of Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya and Sakura. On the other side of the locket to the picture was an inscription.  
  
To Sakura, from your loving brother Touya.  
  
Touya could hardly believe what he was seeing. This girl that had lived in their neighborhood for 6 years was his little sister that everybody believed to be dead.  
  
End Of Chapter 5  
  
There, I made the chapter almost double it's usual length, due to reviewer demand. I've found that it isn't too bad to write longer chapters, it just takes me about an hour extra because I get distracted in the middle of typing a chapter. Anyway, I probably won't be able to update this story until the 21st of Jan. as I'm going on holiday the day after tomorrow and I have other stories to update. I was going to end this story in this chapter, but I got carried away and typed more than I was going to. I apologise now for the song in this fic, I wrote it and I'm no song writer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to keep all of my chapters this long. Please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I was so upset this morning when I found out that nobody had reviewed my other stories that I updated yesterday, so please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. See you all laters!!!!!!!! 


	6. Reunited

Author's Note: I do not own Cardcaptors blah blah blah, but you already know that. The only characters I own in this story are Zach, Alice, Jonathon Hoay and Taryn Hoay. Nadeshiko is still alive and Eriol and Syaoran have lived in Tomoeda all of their lives.  
  
Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Touya was still in shock when the ambulance and firefighters arrived to help all of the people involved in the accident. The little sister that everyone had told him was dead was lying unconscious in his arms. He had given up hope of finding her on the very day that she had moved back into his neighborhood. He had even seen the locket then and had not thought that she was his sister. And now he had found that the girl who had been so much like his sister that he hadn't been able to get to know her was his sister and she might die because of the accident.  
  
"Here, let me examine her. You did a great job to have kept her alive. If you could go over there and talk to the police about what you saw here and what you did, it would be very helpful," an ambulance officer gently pushed Touya in the direction of the police and he shook his head and tried to listen to the police officer's questions.  
  
"Hi what's your name?" the officer asked Touya quickly.  
  
"I'm Touya Kinomoto," he answered as quickly as he could, watching as they put Sakura into an ambulance.  
  
"Do you know any of the people that are in these cars?"  
  
"Well the driver of the car that's half in the water is Mrs. Taryn Hoay and the man in the passenger seat is her husband, Mr. Jonathon Hoay. The girl who was just been put into the back of the ambulance I have known as Alice Hoay, but I just found out that she is actually my sister who supposedly died in a car accident at this very spot. I have no idea who the other people are," Touya surprised the young officer with the remark about finding his sister.  
  
"What is your sister's name?" the officer asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't confused.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," Touya answered as the ambulance carrying Sakura pulled out onto the road and drove away, sirens squealing. Touya still had more questions to answer and he answered them to the best of his ability before he was driven home by the police.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura was in a garden. Wherever she looked she saw flowers, mainly purples one that she didn't recognize. The air was all misty, as if the place didn't actually exist. In the middle of the garden was a beautiful fountain made of rocks. The water made a bubbling sound as it trickled down through the stones to the bottom. Birds called to each other, but their calls and the sound of the water bubbling were the only sounds in the whole garden. To her right, Sakura saw a swing. She felt something calling to her to go there, so she went over to it. On the seat to the her left, there sat a little girl. She looked to be about three years old and she had Sakura's honey coloured hair and eyes that were a darker green colour than Sakura's own. If someone came along and just met them, they'd think that they were sisters.  
  
"Hello! Are you waiting for someone? Maybe your mother?" Sakura greeted the child warmly, concerned that there was no one with the little girl.  
  
"My mummy might be coming soon, but I'm waiting for you Sakura. My name is Alice Hoay," the little girl climbed down off the swing and stood in front of her. Sakura was confused.  
  
"But wait, my name isn't Sakura! My name is Alice Hoay and I suppose that you must be Touya's younger sister Sakura. You're getting us mixed up!" but even as she said this, Sakura had a feeling that she was Sakura, not Alice and that the little girl was telling the truth.  
  
"No, I'm Alice and you know it. When I was little, on the same day that you had your car crash, I was pushed into the river by a dog and I hit my head on a rock. My father tried to save me, but I drowned. A few hours later my parents were walking down the bank of the river and they found you laying on your back in the river. You were caught on a rock so you weren't going anywhere, luckily for you. My parents saved you and as you looked almost identical to me, they called you Alice and kept you as their daughter. You had hit your head pretty hard when the car had crashed, so you had amnesia. You accepted the identity of Alice, but you acted the same as you always had done," Alice took a breath and let Sakura analyze what she had said.  
  
"So you're saying that I'm Sakura Kinomoto, the girl from Tomoeda that everybody thought dead. Touya's little sister and the little girl who used to be friends with everyone?" Sakura was in shock, she had grown up with a family which was not her own and now, when she was 16, she was eventually being told the truth by a dead 3 year old.  
  
"Yes, you are. Here, I'll give you your memories back. You already have been getting flashbacks and certain memories back, but you need all of your memories back now. You can go and live with your real family. It might be a bit hard at first, but you'll get used to it. I'm sorry that my family has caused all this trouble in your life Sakura. I didn't want them to do that and they wouldn't have if I hadn't died that day. They were in shock when it happened," Alice looked so sad and ashamed that Sakura bent down and hugged her.  
  
"It's not your fault Alice! You didn't ask to die as I didn't ask to be in a car crash. I'm sure that everything will end up being okay and it's not your fault, remember that," Sakura smiled warmly at the small child and Alice hugged her again.  
  
"Thank you Sakura for letting my parents be happy. I don't know what they would have done if you hadn't come along. They were really devastated after I died. Please forgive them!" Alice almost begged the last part and she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"I've already forgotten what they have done to make me have to forgive them. They've done nothing wrong as far as I can see," Sakura replied and she gave Alice another hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Sakura! Now you had better go otherwise you'll be spending the rest of eternity here, and that's not good. I'll never forget what you have done for me Sakura and I hope that I'll be able to do something for you in return. Goodbye Sakura and maybe I'll see you again when it is your time to come here," Alice waved sadly as Sakura felt herself disappearing out of the garden.  
  
"Goodbye Alice," she managed to say before she left the garden completely and went straight into a dream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Touya arrived back at his house he thanked the police officer who had driven him home before he rushed inside, looking for his parents.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Are you home?" he called as he closed the front door behind him.  
  
"Touya? What's wrong? Why were you driven home by the police?" his mother asked, wiping her hands as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I've found her mum! Sakura's alive! I opened her locket and it was the one that I had given to Sakura on her birthday. Nobody else could wear it as I fixed it so that it could never come off and it opened in the special way that I devised to make it open. It had a picture of us and it had my inscription in it! Sakura's alive!" Touya answered, talking quickly. Nadeshiko just looked at her son strangely.  
  
"Slow down and start from the beginning, or I won't know what's going on," she requested and Touya told her the whole story from when he had heard the cars collide to when he had been driven home by the police. By the time he had finished Nadeshiko was thoroughly shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. Her daughter, her little Sakura, was actually alive! Well, she might not be as she was in a car accident, but still, she had seemed to be okay when Touya had last seen her.  
  
"Well, I'll go leave a message to your father to meet us at the hospital and we'll go and see her," she quickly wrote out a note and they were on their way to the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After having a few hours of normal sleep, Sakura awoke in the hospital room slightly confused. She knew now that she wasn't Alice Hoay, but she was Sakura Kinomoto. Only now could she remember everything. She remembered playing with a little Tomoyo and Eriol and younger versions of all of her friends. The person she could remember the most though, was a small boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. Syaoran. Now he hated her, but when they were younger they had been the best of friends. When she opened her eyes she saw that there were three people other than her in the room. One she recognized as Touya, her real brother. The other two she had only seen in her memories. They were Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, her real parents. For a while they just sat there in silence, none of them saying anything. Then Touya finally broke the silence.  
  
"Sakura? Are you really Sakura? My sister?" Touya asked, still feeling that she might just be a dream and that she really was Alice Hoay.  
  
"Well, I think so. I didn't really know that I was before today. Then Alice told me and I realized that it was true. I guess that I am your little sister," Sakura replied, still a little confused at the fast pace that everything was happening.  
  
"Sakura? My little Cherry Blossom?" Nadeshiko stepped forward and gave Sakura a great big hug, "My little girl! We've missed you so much! I know it's been 13 years, but maybe we can get to know each other again. You've been living here for 6 years and we didn't even notice it was you, and you only lived a few houses down from us. I just can't believe that it's you!"  
  
"That's okay mother, I don't really believe I'm me either. The Hoay's really did have a daughter called Alice, she died on the day of the car accident in the river that I floated down. I only just got my memory back just now, otherwise I would have told people sooner," Sakura was close to tears as she was re-united with her father. Fujitaka didn't say anything, he just came up and hugged her like he was never going to let go. It told Sakura more than words ever could how much he had missed her.  
  
"I'm sorry that we gave up hope on finding you Sakura. Touya held the most hope, but even his hope failed after 7 years. Of course he never admitted that you were dead, but he too believed that he would never found you. We should have kept looking, after all, you were in the town that is just down the river from here," Fujitaka finally talked after he let go of his daughter.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. The Hoay's real daughter Alice basically looked exactly like me. It was almost as if we could have been sisters. Nobody would have known that I wasn't their daughter except for Taryn and Jon. Even I believed that I was Alice back then," Sakura told them, picturing Alice again in her mind, "there was no way that people would have believed that I was your daughter."  
  
"I suppose so, but it doesn't matter now. We have you back and that's all that matters," Nadeshiko replied with a warm smile, "now let's catch up on all the time that we should have spent together." The family talked and talked until the nurses threw everyone except Sakura out of the room and Sakura fell into a happy sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 6  
  
This is not the end of the story by the way. I'll make the plot thicker and make more exciting stuff happen. I would have written this sooner but I was on holiday in Canberra and I only came back on Monday, then my brothers were using the computer. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed:  
  
Hjj, jetsog, netalie, dstrbd child, Kea Seastar, Danielle Ngo, Wezl, hana no tenshi, keizinathebrat, chibisakura, sakinusaragi, Cherry Blossomz Gurl, silverg3r, sylversuicune-88 and ________. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you will review again. Please review and remember that this is not the end of the story!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please e-mail me if you get confused at bob_in_a_box@hotmail.com. Thank you!!!!! 


	7. I Believe You

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story or Cardcaptor Sakura; CLAMP owns all of that, not me. The only characters that I own in this story are Alice Hoay, Jonathon and Taryn Hoay, Sakura's friend Zach and the main lullaby is also mine. Oh, and Nadeshiko is still alive and Eriol and Syaoran have lived in Tomoeda all of their lives.  
  
"." talking '.' thinking * * change of perspective.  
  
Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakura stayed in hospital for a few days after the accident until she was cleared to leave. She hadn't been badly hurt in the crash, she had had concussion and her arm was broken, but otherwise she was fine. She was glad to get out of the hospital as she was really bored. None of her friends knew she was in hospital as she wanted to surprise them when she went to school. They had always told her how much she looked like their old friend Sakura and now she knew that she actually was their old friend, she wanted to surprise them.  
  
"Are you ready to go Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked her as she came into the room, "your doctor said that you can leave now."  
  
"Yep, lets go! I hate this place," Sakura replied, getting off the bed that she had been sitting on and almost racing out of the door. Even though she hadn't really seen them properly since she was three, Sakura still felt at home with the Kinomotos. At first she believed that it would be really hard for her to fit in with them, but she now felt as if she had finally returned home, which she had done. Taryn and Jonathon had both died in the car accident, but Sakura didn't really feel sad. She knew that they would be happy because they would be back with their real daughter, and she was happy because then Alice wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
"Yeah, I hate hospitals too," Nadeshiko laughed as she followed her daughter out of the room. They both left the hospital as quickly as they possibly could and got into the car to drive home. It was 4 in the afternoon so both her father and her brother had been unable to come and pick her up as they were both at work.  
  
"Mum, do you think that people will believe me when I tell them that I'm really their old friend Sakura?" she asked her mother when they were halfway home, "I mean, it is pretty unbelievable if you ask me."  
  
"Just tell them something that they know only Sakura and themselves know. Then they'll believe you if they didn't before," that was the only advice that Nadeshiko could give her daughter as she knew that most of her friends would probably believe her if she just told them what had happened. Nadeshiko remembered the little boy who had always played with Sakura and knew that Sakura would have to try everything to get him to believe her, "Always try to convince the person who is the least likely to believe you first so then everyone will know that what you say is the truth."  
  
"I'll try mother, but I still don't know how I'm going to do it," Sakura was really worried about it. What if nobody believed her? The rest of the trip home was spent in a conversation about school with her mother, but Sakura still couldn't stop worrying. She worried about it all night and then he finally just decided that if they didn't believe her, it was their own fault.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Syaoran got ready for school he knew that something important was going to happen today.  
  
'Stop thinking like that Syaoran! The other day you thought that something really bad was going to happen and it didn't, did it? A good thing happened, that Alice girl got sick so you didn't have to see her for a few days. So stop thinking about what is going to happen and start going to school or you're going to be late,' his thoughts almost shouted at him. He sighed and made his way to school, getting there 10 minutes early so he could get his books and organize himself.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Eriol called to him as he walked to his locker, "Are you okay? You look a bit angry at something." Syaoran just glared at him. That didn't seem to phase Eriol's good spirits though. He just smiled back at Syaoran and laughed at the irritated look on his friend's face.  
  
"I just have one of those feelings again Eriol," Syaoran answered coldly, trying to make Eriol get the hint and leave him alone, "something important is going to happen today."  
  
"Maybe it is. I heard that Alice is coming back to school today, maybe that's what is so important. I don't know why you're so rude to her, she does nothing wrong," Eriol had finished taking books out of his locker so he waited for Syaoran before walking to class with him, "After all, if she's not here you get angry at yourself, and that's not good. Maybe you should just accept the fact that she looks like Sakura Kinomoto did, but she's not the same person. It's not her fault that you hate her because she looks like someone else. You just have to get over it and like her for the nice person she is."  
  
"Stop giving me advice Eriol! I can hate her for whatever reason I want and I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!" Syaoran was really annoyed at what Eriol had said and it showed in his voice, "And don't mention Sakura's name ever again, okay?"  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence and sat the desks that they usually sat in; desks that were far away from Sakura's usual seat. They sat in silence until the teacher came in. Sakura ducked in through the door a moment later. She had further to go from the Kinomoto house to get to school, and she wasn't used to the extra distance. It hadn't helped that she had a broken arm because that meant that it was harder for her to dress and that she couldn't run. Syaoran watched her come into the classroom and sit in a desk next to Tomoyo before he turned back to the teacher, who was calling the roll.  
  
"Alice Hoay?" the teacher was down to Sakura on the roll. Sakura got up and gave the teacher a note, probably explaining why she had been absent, Syaoran supposed. The teacher read the note quickly and looked surprised, "Okay, you can sit down now Sakura," the teacher said and the last word didn't fully register into Syaoran's brain for a moment. When he realized what the teacher had called Sakura, he thought that he had heard it wrong.  
  
'She couldn't have said Sakura. It's just that I have been thinking about Sakura because of what Eriol said and so I had Sakura on the brain. She must have said Alice,' he managed to convince himself that he had been imagining things and went back to doing the work that the teacher had set for them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the first class, Sakura felt really nervous. Now was the time that she had to tell Tomoyo and the rest of her friends the truth. She and Tomoyo were at their lockers when Tomoyo asked Sakura something that had been bothering her.  
  
"Alice, in the class just then, didn't the teacher call you Sakura?" she asked and she almost dropped the remaining books in her arms at Sakura's answer.  
  
"Yep, that's because it's my name. I found out the other day that I was actually the Sakura Kinomoto that you guys had told me that I looked like. On the way to the orthodontist I was in a car crash at the same spot as the one that I was in when I was three. Touya happened to be there because he had wanted to go there as it was the anniversary of the day that I had disappeared. He opened my locket and found that it was the one that he had given his little sister on her third birthday," Sakura had turned to her friend to say this and she noticed that Tomoyo looked a bit shocked, "Anyway, something weird happened and I got my memories back from when I was three. I remember being friends with all of you guys and I was even best friends with Syaoran, of all people."  
  
"Sakura? I can't believe it! Tell me something that only she and I would know. I do believe you, I just want to make sure it is you," Tomoyo added hastily as she saw a flash of hurt in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Okay, when we were three you told me that you were going to marry Eriol no matter what. You already had it planned out. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and I were going to be your bridesmaids and we were going to have cute little pink dresses and you were going to have a long white wedding dress," Sakura whispered this to Tomoyo as it was pretty embarrassing for Tomoyo if she said it out loud. Tomoyo just stared at her for a second before she smiled.  
  
"You are Sakura! You were the only one that I told that to, so you must be her! I can't believe it! After all these years you finally find out who you really are and are back with all of your childhood friends! All except for Syaoran of course. If he hears this he won't believe you unless you tell him something that he only told you. Of course, I believed you before but I just had to know if you could remember that. Oh, it's so good to know that you didn't die all that time ago. Are you living with your real family now?" Tomoyo was really hyped up about it and she was really happy now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm living with them now. I couldn't live with the Hoays anyway because they died in the accident. They actually did have a daughter called Alice, but she died on the same day that they rescued me from the river. Now I just have to get everyone else to believe me and everything will be really good!" Sakura finished putting her books back and then she and Tomoyo headed to the area where they usually met all of their friends. Sakura's little announcement stunned a few of her friends, but they all believed her. Syaoran and Eriol were nowhere to be found, but Sakura was certain that Syaoran would be the only problem out of the two of them. Eriol would believe her in two seconds, Sakura was sure, but it might take years to persuade Syaoran that she was Sakura. By the end of recess everyone except for Eriol and Syaoran knew and believed who she really was. Tomoyo promised to tell Eriol in their next class while Sakura knew that she was going to have to think hard to manage to even get near Syaoran. Luckily though, in her next class her teacher made them work in pairs that the teacher chose. Since all of the teachers knew Sakura's real name now, she assigned Sakura and Syaoran together. They were only assigned their groups at the end of the class, so the teacher let them talk in their pairs for the last 5 minutes of the class.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said to him cheerfully, sitting down in the seat next to him, "how are you?"  
  
"Why did the teacher call you Sakura?" Syaoran demanded coldly. He still didn't know whether he should have believed his ears when he heard that he was going to be working with Sakura Kinomoto. He didn't know whether it was his imagination again or if it was real.  
  
"Because that's my name. When I was three I was in a car accident. I floated down the river to the next town and the Hoays rescued me from the water. I had amnesia and they had just lost their daughter Alice, so they called me Alice and took me as a replacement daughter as we looked so much alike. The other day I was in a car accident at the same place as the one when I was three. Touya rescued me from the car and he noticed this locket. It doesn't come off due to some magic that Touya put on it. He opened it and found that it was the same locket he had given me for my third birthday. Then something strange happened while I was unconscious and I got all of my memories back. Please believe me, I am Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura almost begged him to believe her as she knew that he was still hurting from when he had believed that Sakura Kinomoto had died.  
  
"You can't be Sakura, she died. And she didn't have a locket. I don't believe you," Syaoran replied coldly after she had finished her story.  
  
"I remember that the day before my third birthday I told you that I would come over to see you the next day after I had visited my grandfather. We had been playing in the sand pit and you had stopped my sandcastle from falling over. Your sister Xiefa and Touya were watching us and I promised that I would show you all of my presents that I got for my birthday. You never saw my locket because I disappeared before I could show you my presents," Sakura looked up to see tears forming in Syaoran's eyes. The bell rang that signaled the end of the period and Syaoran gathered his books.  
  
"I believe you," he whispered before he almost ran out of the room and disappeared.  
  
End Of Chapter 7  
  
I was going to finish the story this chapter, but then I realized that I wanted to end it here as it seems to be a good spot to stop it. If you have any questions about what is going on in this story, please just put them into your review or e-mail me at bob_in_a_box@hotmail.com Please review as if I don't get any more reviews I won't update this story until after I go back to school, which might mean that it won't be for ages as I will get homework and yeah. So if you want me to finish the story before then, please review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Epilogue

Author's Note: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this fic except for Alice Hoay, Zach, Jonathon Hoay and Taryn Hoay. All the rest belong to CLAMP, not me. Um. Nadeshiko is still alive and Eriol and Syaoran have both lived in Tomoeda all of their lives.  
  
Like A Shooting Star  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sakura was nervous. It had been 5 years since she had convinced Syaoran of her real identity and now it was their wedding day. The emerald eyed girl was getting nervous and kept on pacing around the room.  
  
"Calm down Sakura! Just remember things about Syaoran and you'll be fine!" Tomoyo, her maid of honour told her. Tomoyo was engaged to Eriol and the couple had decided to wait until after Sakura and Syaoran's wedding before they planned theirs. Sakura stopped pacing and sat down carefully in the nearest chair. She began to remember how she had asked Syaoran to go out with her on their first date.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It had been back when they were 17. After that day when he found out who Sakura really was, Syaoran had become approachable to talk to and Sakura and he had become fast friends. As they got to know each other, they realized that instead of hating each other, they actually loved each other instead.  
  
The day that Sakura had asked Syaoran out had been a beautiful day. The sky had been as blue as it could get and there wasn't a cloud in the sky- neither white nor gray. The sun had been shining brightly down on the students as they spent their lunch time out on the grass. Sakura had managed to persuade Tomoyo and Eriol to go to the library for a few minutes so she could have a few minutes alone with Syaoran. They were standing under a Cherry Blossom tree that was at the edge of the school oval, leaning against the trunk comfortably. Sakura was a bit nervous as she thought that Syaoran might reject her, but other than that the day was perfect.  
  
"Um Syaoran." Sakura said to him, trying to make the nerves in her stomach go away, "Do you want to go see a movie with me or something?"  
  
"Well, um. Sakura I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend," by now Syaoran's face was beet red and he said the last bit of it in a rush, but Sakura understood. After all, it WAS what she had been getting to ask.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend," she replied, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran looked pleased even if he was still blushing.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura looked up at him and smiled happily, "I want to be your girlfriend." Syaoran looked up and their eyes locked together. Sakura felt like she drowning in those deep amber eyes and she felt herself leaning closer and closer to Syaoran. Their lips met softly in a passionate kiss which was interrupted by Tomoyo and Eriol coming back from the library and staring at the two of them in astonishment. It had been an excellent day.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"You know Tomoyo, that actually works! I'm not as nervous as I was before!" Sakura exclaimed to her friend and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"It's the technique my mother taught me to use before a performance. I'm supposed to think about why I am singing so I won't be nervous. It really works, doesn't it?" Tomoyo was wearing a light purple bridesmaid dress as it was only half an hour till the wedding. Sakura nodded, but she started to feel nervous again really soon. Luckily though, Tomoyo kept her busy until the wedding began.  
  
As Sakura walked down the aisle she could see Syaoran up ahead, fidgeting a bit with his fingers. That made her smile as she knew that he would be extremely nervous. Eriol, Syaoran's best man, was standing behind him, occasionally muttering something to Syaoran under his breath to keep him calm. The wedding ceremony went quickly for the couple and afterwards at the reception party, they were the first on the dance floor. Tomoyo caught Sakura's bridal wreath, but everyone knew that she would be getting married soon anyway. After the reception they walked out and got into their wedding car that was going to take them to the airport, where they were going to catch a plane to Spain for their honey moon.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
I know that this was a very bad ending, but I needed to end it and it turned out VERY different to what I was thinking of. It was the same thing, but in my head it was more vivid. Feel free to flame me as I know that it really sucks. I might do a sequel sometime later, or I might write the ending again, but probably not. The sequel is possible though once I get my other stories finished and get some other stories out of my head. Anyway, sorry this is later than normal but I had to help my mum with getting myself and my brothers ready for school, then I actually had to go to school as it started on Thursday. (Poor me!) So anyway, PLEASE review even if it is to tell me how bad and short it is!! I'll see you next time!!!!! 


End file.
